So Let This Be It
by caityjane
Summary: 'Let's just go for it – whatever IT is – and let's be me and you and you and me. One summer full of travelling and stars and music. Because, just for the next couple of months, I want to stop thinking and just be.' A Finchel fic.


A new story. Now Down Goes Another One is coming to an end, I figured I'd get this up and running whilst I'm writing the ending. The summary is below, it's a definite Finchel fic and I hope you enjoy it. Short beginning, but I figure chapter lengths will increase.

**Disclaimer: Glee? Not mine.**

* * *

_''... So let this be it. One last fun summer. A summer to remember. Let's just dive in and not give a damn about the world around us, because we're only teenagers, we're only young and we shouldn't care so much. Let's just go for it – whatever IT is – and let's be me and you and you and me. One summer full of travelling and stars and music. Because, just for the next couple of months, I want to stop thinking and just be. Can we do that? Can we do that together, Rach? There's so much at stake and at risk, but there's so much you can help me forget as well. You know as well as I do that we all have problems weighing us down, and I want you to be the drug that cures them all..."_

She sits by the sea. The waves crash in and out, the water soaks her feet. The sky is dark, the stars are out and there are no clouds in sight. The smell of sea salt lingers in her nose; the entire town filled with the aroma.

It's a beautiful place to be.

She doesn't care like she did days ago.

Her brown eyes are filled with unshed tears. One moment of weakness has meant that tear tracks have stained her face, but she doesn't plan to cry anymore.

Crying would mean letting her sadness die with her.

She plans to give her sadness life.

Instead of screaming, wailing, _howling_ like every damn cell in her body is telling her to do, she begins to laugh. Big, giddy, uncontrollable laughs. It feels so wrong, but there's no exact definition of right and wrong and everybody criss crosses the boundaries.

She laughs and laughs and laughs, her laughs echoing around the tiny harbour town. She laughs until her throat is red raw and it hurts to breathe, never mind giggle.

The last laugh echoes and dies in the town with a sickening finality and reality hits her in the face again.

A resilient tear falls, and she furiously wipes it away.

It would do no good to cry now.

Using her index finger, she writes his name in the sand. She gets sand and grit stuck in her nail. It's worth it.

It hurts more then she expected it to when she sees it wash away.

Scrambling to her feet, she leaves her flip-flops where the name was erased and she carries on down the beach, stumbling on pebbles and cutting her feet on glass.

She only stops to pick up a pebble and she skims it across the sea.

It bounces thrice, and is swallowed by the soft waves.

It hurts for her to see another precious thing taken in a matter of seconds.

Bowing her head, she walks away, her legs still coated in damp sand and her feet battered, cut and bruised.

She's numb.

* * *

"We best not be late, if we set off now, we'll be there for this time tomorrow!" Rachel laughed, bounding to the car.

Her dad laughed alongside her. "Sweetie, we'll be there as on time as we always are! Your Daddy is never late for anything."

"It's a long drive darling, you do have something to keep you occupied?" Her Daddy looked over at her, sliding another one of her three suitcases into the car.

"Yes Daddy, we do this drive every year! I have my i-Pod and Wicked, the journey will be most comfortable."

"If you insist. Are you sure you wouldn't like to bring anybody from school?"

Rachel's mood dampened a little at this. It wasn't a case of not wanting to bring anybody with her. Rachel wasn't very popular at her school, with slushie facials day in, day out. She only had one true friend in Tina, and Tina spent all of her time with her boyfriend Artie. It wouldn't be fair to expect Tina to spend an entire summer without him and Tina had to attend Asian Camp anyway. Still, even though she didn't have anybody from Lima to share the experience of Bona Grande with, she had somebody very special waiting for her there.

She couldn't wait.

"I'm sure Daddy. Can we please set off now?" she whined, climbing into the car.

"Patience is a virtue you should have learned at sixteen years old! We are setting off now, Rachy!" her dad joked.

They packed the last of the suitcases and bags and with a last minute check of the house, they'd set off.

Rachel slipped her earphones in, turning the music on full volume.

It had been a long year.

She loved music; she always had and she always would. For a long time, it had been her only escape. Her only escape from a life that sometimes didn't seem worth it, especially after the messy break up she'd suffered earlier this year.

Being cheated on was good for no-one.

If she hadn't had her dads, her aspirations or her music, she didn't know if she'd still be here today.

But then, another escape came from completely out of the blue, from somewhere unexpected and wonderful.

Her dads had given her the IM address of a boy she'd never heard of. According to them he was 'delightful' and 'a pleasure to meet'. He was their best friends' son, from Boca Grande in Florida, and he was just as passionate as music as she was.

Finn Hudson was _incredible._

_He saved her._

She found herself running home to talk to him. He was so approachable and an easy ear to talk to.

Soon enough, he began to talk back to her too, about his life and his friends and his love life.

She was besotted with him. She'd never met him and he was already her best friend.

When Carole, Finn's mom, invited down there for the entire summer, she ran around her room screaming and crying with joy.

She'd never been so excited for a summer to start.

Now she was finally on her way, she couldn't contain her excitement. She didn't even know what he looked like, but she wasn't interested.

Rachel Berry knew he was beautiful.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it; please review :)?_


End file.
